Ziam Fanfic: Love Royale (Part 01)
by Faggity-Anne
Summary: This fanfic is going to be in 4-5 parts. the first part (this part) will be mainly about Zayn and Liams progressive relationship. but Liam is a little harlot and does stuff with Louis. (Louis is his biology teacher.) just read it okay


Ziam II:

I yawned deeply as I woke up, slowly opening my eyes and squinting at the bright light beaming from the windows. I rolled to my side to stop the infernal beeping of my alarm clock. I'd set that damned thing every night and regret it every morning. Still lying on my side I reached over to grasp my phone charging on the bed-side table. The date was the 1st of June, smack bang the middle of the year. And being a teenager still going to school that was not a good thing at all. I'd always hated school with a passion, no I wasn't one of those kids who robs corner shops and drinks every weekend, I kept good grades and worked well in my classes, the reason I didn't like school very much is because, well. I didn't really have anyone to talk to. I was never a 'People Person' and I loathed going to parties or social gatherings. I was always kind of a loner. I sat alone at lunch and kept to myself most of the time. The only time people really noticed me was for pity and such.

"Liam. get up, get up, get up!" my mother said in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah, coming mum." I said hoarsely.

I stood from my wonderfully warm bed onto the cold wooden flooring. I looked into the mirror positioned on the adjacent wall in disgust, I mean. I wasn't bad looking or anything, my hair was a light blonde and I had brown gleaming eyes, my body was neither fat nor thin and my collar-bones protruded to just the way I liked them, my torso was toned to a nice not-to-built sort of way, I probably gained those muscular features from the school tennis team not that I like tennis or any sports in that matter but my parents insisted, and secretly I thanked them for the body t had given me.

"LIAM! GET OUT OF BED, GOODNESS GRACIOUS!" my mum screamed from the downstairs kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah I'm getting there." I said nonchalantly.

I turned to my closet to choose what I was going to wear for the day. In the end of the mixing and matching I chose a warm grey sweater and skinny denim jeans. I slumped down stairs to the commotion of a big family. My twin younger brothers were fighting their transformers and my younger sister was slurping juice loudly. My mum was busy preparing lunches in the kitchen and my dad was reading the newspaper with a cup of black steaming coffee.

"Hey Mum, hey Dad. I'm just going to go straight to school. See you this afternoon." I said as I strode to the door.

"Wait just one minute young man!" my mother said loudly.

I turned to see her holding out my lunch. "Oh thanks mum. I almost forgot."

She took me into a tight hug. "Have a nice day at school honey!"

"See you son." My dad said cooly.

"Bye." I said quickly.

I slipped on my black school shoes and strode hoping the bus would still be at its stop. Luckily when I arrived it was just about to leave.

"Hey! Wait!" I shouted.

The doors to the bus opened and the angry look of the bus driver was shocking.

"Late again Liam? I really shouldn't have to wait for you EVERY morning. God almighty. Just get in." the bus driver said irritably.

"Thank you Frank!"

"Hmpf."

I walked down the aisle looking for a vacant seat. Luckily there was one next to someone I have never seen before. He was wearing a black hoodie and dark grey jeans. I couldn't see his face clearly because his hoodie was hiding it.

"Um, would it be okay if I could sit here?" I said politely.

"Whatever." The stranger said.

I sat on the edge of the seat and plugged in my earphones to block out the obnoxious chatter from the passengers on the bus. As I listened to my musicI just forgot about the world. I stared out the window at the passing scenery hoping that school wouldn't be too painful today. The tap at my shoulder came as quite a shock and I jumped slightly. The culprit was the stranger sitting beside me.

"Hey, um. I'm sorry for before. My tone was probably kind of rude." He said genuinely sorry.

This was the first time I'd actually gotten a proper look at him. His hood was off and he was staring into my eyes. The first thing I saw was his amazing brown eyes. They weren't like normal bland brown eyes. They were the kind you get lost in. they had a sort of sparkle to them. And I couldn't stop staring into them, losing myself in them.

"Uh, what?" I said stupidly

"Um, my tone? When I met you. I sounded rude?"

"Oh no no no! you're totally fine, don't sweat it!" I said with a little too much energy.

"Oh that's good then. I was sitting here thinking I made you sad or something, by the way you were staring out the window I thought I had hurt your feelings or some shit."

Wow this boy is beautiful. I didn't really hear what he said, I was just staring at his beauty. He had short dark brown hair that was gelled up nicely to a slope. His skin was dark and without a flaw. And his lips. Oh his lips! They were perfect just like him, thin but still plump and all I could think of was kissing them. Before I knew it I was leaning at him, leaning in for a kiss. But when I caught myself I threw my body back and hit the back of my head on the seat behind me. All I could remember was the searing pain and then nothing.

I woke to a circle of faces staring down at me curiously. One face caught my eye. It was his face. He was saying something but I couldn't quite hear properly, oh he looked so cute when he was talking, just the way his mouth moved, god I'd never wanted to kiss someone so much in my life! I could hear now, just slightly and I caught a few words of what he was speaking.

"Give him some space guys! He hit his head pretty hard. Move back!" He said concerned.

"I'm – I'm fine. Don't worry. I said I was attempting to get up from the floor in a daze.

I didn't really know where I was but I guessed I was still on the bus. That means I wasn't out for very long and I was thankful for that. I stood up and the crowd vanished. They all went back to their seats and continued their chatter. The only one left was him.

"Wow, dude are you okay? We hit a speed bump and you flew back and hit your head on the seat behind you."

"Oh yeah, speed bump... I'm fine, just a little bump."

"Here come back and sit down and maybe this time put your seat-belt on?"

"Yeah sure. That seems like a good idea." I said giggling.

We sat down and I felt better already, I was back to gazing into his eyes, those beautiful brown eyes.

"So, anyway. As I was saying before you got knocked out-"

Wait, what? I got knocked out!?" I said surprisingly

"Yeah you did. Don't you remember?" I nodded and he continued his story. "So anyway. I was saying I was sorry about how I sounded earlier, I'm sorry I was so rude to you, and by the way. My name is Zayn, Zayn Malik."

So I finally knew his name, Zayn, it was a strange name. But it was a nice name too.

"Oh, my name is Liam Payne." I said holding out my hand.

He took my hand and shook firmly. Although his hands shook firm the softness of his skin was amazing.

"Wow…" I said quietly.

"Uh, what sorry?" he replied.

"Oh nothing."

A few minutes of awkward silence passed as we both just stared around the bus trying to think up conversation. Finally the silence was broken.

"So, what school do you go to?" he said

"I go to Saint Edwards Grammar. Yourself?" I said trying not to sound like a spoiled brat.

"Oh thank god! I'm going there too. We;;. It's my first day actually. I'm so glad I know someone!" he said cutely.

"Oh what classes do you do?" I ask honestly interested.

"I do, Art, Drama, Music and History. You?"

Sadly the only class we had together was History.

"I do Biology, Chemistry, Physics and History."

He laughed

"Wow so a brainiac hey? Well we have one class in common. Who's your teacher for History?"

"My teacher is Mr Hedwig, you?"

"Yay! Were in the same class! Period 2 right?"

"Yeah that's right!"

I was doing flips internally because we had one class together. Hopefully he'd sit next to me so I can stare into those beautiful brown eyes again. The rest of the bus ride was moderately pleasant. We exchanged simple chit chat and it surprisingly made the trip a lot quicker than it usually was. We arrived at our school and the rush of people exiting the bus was a drag as usual.

"Okay see you in History Liam!" Zayn said before heading off to his form class.

I walked to my form class and sat practically dying of boredom to the mundane school notices. Finally the bell rang and I strode to my first class Biology.

Today we were dissecting a lambs brain, of course everyone thought it was grotesque but I on the other hand was thoroughly enjoying myself. I was partnered with a girl called Cindy.

"Um. You can like, do all the sciency chop chop stuff okay Liam. I don't even want to touch that gross thing." Cindy said with her horrid American accent.

"Yeah sure." I said not really listening. I was much to engrossed in the various veins and capillaries of the brain.

"Okay class I know need you to carefully, VERY carefully slice through the hippocampus. I can't stress enough on how carful you need to be."

The imbeciles in my class obviously didn't listen and hacked at the piece of dead flesh, it was scary thinking that they could do that to a person. I shivered and continued to work on my brain. Cindy was sitting on the desk playing on her phone and twirling her hair carelessly.

I finished the dissection and cleaned, disinfected and binned the remains. I was walking over to the bin when Brad and I encountered.

"Hey fag, watch your step." He said as he tripped me causing me to almost fall in the bin of flesh and brain tissue, instead I fell hardly on the tiled floor.

"OW!" I screamed as the side of my face slammed into the floor.

"Oh whoops fag you fell. Here something soft for your head?" he asked as he dropped the remainders of his dissection on me.

"What is wrong with you!?" I shouted at him.

"That will be enough you too!" Mr Sherlon shrieked.

"Brad, detention after school. And I WILL be calling your parents this afternoon. Absolutely disgraceful. And you Mr Payne. Follow me, we'll get you cleaned up."

The laughter of the class echoed as I left the room still furious at Brad.

"Oh dearly me! You've fallen hard you have, and the blood on your shirt will probably stain if you leave it on, not to mention the smell. Here, take it off and I'll soak it for you. Distilled water should take away the stink and hopefully take some of the stain away."

I took off my sweat shirt and shivered as the brisk air tickled my nipples. As I inhaled I saw my abs sink and return to the surface as I exhaled. Mr Sherlon walked over to the distilled water tap and filled it then dropped my sweatshirt in and prodded it causing it to sink. He bent over and to push it down further and I couldn't help but look at his ass.

'Damn.' I thought and continued to stare. He turned around and took off his thick round glasses to clean them. I just realised he had the same sort of eyes as Zayn did and also the same skin tone. He _was _only 25 and He wasn't bad looking but not in the league that Zayn was. My mind fluttered back at memories of Zayn sitting next to me on the bus.

"Okay, so now that were alone." He said as he inched closer to me.

"Yeah Mr Sherlon?" I said cautiously.

Seconds passed and Mr Sherlon was close to me looking me up and down staring at my torso, checking me out.

"Liam, you are my favourite student. You always do your work, and you're the only one who really tries." He said moving even closer.

"Um, well yes, I like biology."

He moved closer still and put the palm of his hand on my chest. The touch was warm and I welcomed it with a slight gasp.

"W-what are you doing?" I said confused.

"Oh silly me." He said as he turned around and shut the blinds and curtain. The room only had one entrance and that was also the only exit. He walked over to the door and locked it. He came back over to me closer than before. Now both of his hands were on my chest and I could feel my heart pounding.

"U-um sir, what-what are you doing." I said slightly scared.

"Don't be scared. I've seen you looking at me, and I've been looking at you too. You're 17 now right? Just passed the legal age. Perfect."

I suddenly grew horny and I couldn't deny the fact I did look at him. Occasionally checking out his bulge or his ass. I looked down and then into his eyes. I took off his glasses and stared into his eyes. They were nearly exactly as Zayns.

"Liam, Liam, Liam. God, I've wanted to do this for a long, long time." He said

I felt his warm breath on my neck as he kissed and bit softly. I moaned letting him, savouring the moment.

"Uh, I want. I want to taste you." I said openly.

"I knew you liked me Liam. I like you too." He said as he moved his lips from my neck around to my chin, then to my mouth.

Our lips pressed together soft at first then growing harder and more intense. I opened my mouth for air and he entered my mouth with his tongue swirling it around begging for dominance. I let him take over and enjoyed his tongue on mine; it was like a dance of wet, warm intensity. We broke for air and he looked at me with hungry eyes. I unbuttoned his shirt and he unbuttoned my pants. The feel of his touch on my mid-hard member was wonderful.

"I- I'm a virgin Sir. I don't know what to do." I said between moans of him rubbing my crotch.

"It's okay baby, just let me take over."

His shirt was now unbuttoned and so were my pants. He flung his shirt on to the floor and propped me up on a cold steel desk I shivered slightly, but the warmness of his touch made me feel better. I sat there as he fiddled with my jeans pulling them down, showing the large bulge in my blue tight fitting boxers. He pulled them down revealing my cock. He kissed down my naked front, from my lips to my chest, to my stomach and then finally to my penis. He licked from the base to the tip and then back again. I moaned and groaned for more and he granted me ecstasy as he put his mouth around me. Salivating it, making it wet and then taking me into his own throat. I moaned loudly and a hand clapped around my mouth, I moaned into it and bit the skin on the palm. As he sucked me off. His tongue was winding around my cock like a lollypop and it was happening as I was inside his mouth. I looked down and saw him bobbing his head frantically on my cock. He looked up to me still sucking on my dick, and I moaned in complete pleasure.

"I- I'm- I'm gonna! I'm-I'm gonna! CUM!" I screamed into his palm. Biting hard at the skin of his palm frantically.

His head bobbed quicker and he put his free hand around it twisting the wet skin and doing the same with his mouth and tongue. I look up to the ceiling knowing I was so close to feeling complete ecstasy. I came inside his mouth and I felt his mouth getting full. Full with my cum, he swallowed my cum and my cock at the same time and It felt amazing. He took me out of his mouth with a pop and he breathed heavily on it.

"Oh my god. Oh, my god." I said not knowing what words to say.

I began to pull my boxers back up and the bell rang loudly.

"Aw damn, next time Liam." He said exasperatingly.

"Um, thank you Mr Sherlon." I said as I grabbed my soaking shirt and ran to the door. I remembered I was shirtless and ran back to Mr Sherlon.

"Um, where can I dry this?"

His mood changed completely, from the horny sex god to the bland biology teacher once again.

"Yes Mr Payne? Over here he pointed to a Bunsen burner. And you forgot something."

"Oh, yeah. Thank you." I walked over and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth.

He smiled and walked away leaving a note on the table. I dried my shirt which surprisingly took very little time at all, and put it back on. I walked past the table grabbed the note and examined it. It was a late pass.

"Thank you!" I said to myself.

And I started to walk to my next class. History.

I entered the class and Mt Hedwig looked at me angrily.

"And what is your excuse for being late young man?" he said irritably.

"Oh very sorry sir. I had to clean some spilled chemicals in Biology."

I flashed the late pass and Mr Hedwig walked over towards me and examined the note thoroughly.

"Okay take a seat Mr Payne."

I scanned the room and found Zayn in the back left corner. He smiled at me and waved me over.

"Hey Liam." Zayn said casually while writing down notes. He pointed his book towards me signifying to copy the notes that I had missed. Halfway through the notes I was writing I looked up and saw Zayn staring at me, with those big brown luscious eyes. I stared back for a split second and shifted my eyes almost instantaneously, I felt my face being flushed and heard the soft giggle and smirk escape from his lips. I turned around and blushed.

"Hey Zayn. Um, did you want to… maybe sit with me at lunch?" I said awkwardly.

"Yeah sure Liam! I was hoping you'd ask that, since I haven't really met anyone else in this school yet."

Secretly I liked it that way, the fact no-one really knew him and I had him to myself. But I knew it was too good to be true. I felt the ravenous eyes staring at Zayn from the girls in my class. I hated it. Suddenly a girl I briefly met at a party I was forced to go to approached us.

"Hey boys!" she said with a artificial smile

"Um, hi." I said gloomily.

"Hey." Zayn said with a bright smile.

"So, anyway. My name is Sally, Sally Goldman. And I was wondering if you wanted to come to this party I'm throwing tonight, if you wanted to come it's at 14 Kingston Drive, be there before 10:00pm preferably."

"Yeah, sure! Could I bring my friend?" Zayn said as he pointed to me.

"Um. Yeah sure. Why not." She said in a negative tone.

"Okay cool, see you there!" he said genuinely enthusiastic.

"Ugh, do I have to go?" I said disinterestedly.

"Ofcourse you do! We're going together. And plus, why would I just want to go by myself?"

"Fine." I said exasperatedly. I mean, how could I deny THAT face.

The bell rang and it was now Lunch, I walked quickly out of class and heard Zayn calling my name from behind me.

"Liam! Wait up, remember you said I could sit with you?"

"Oh yeah, sorry! I usually try to get out of class as fast as possible."

Idle chit chat followed as we walked over to my spot. The place I usually sat alone at was a small shady tree in the corner of the recess area, comfortable green grass covered the floor with the rare leaf or two.

"Wow, this tree's a bit small isn't it?" said Zayn unable to find some shade.

"Yeah, sorry I usually just sit alone anyway."

We sat down both finding comfortable positions, which was quite close together given the space provided, but obviously I didn't care we were so close, and something told me neither did Zayn.

"It's nice over here. It's quiet, and it's good we can't hear the racket over in the main structure." Zayn said calmly.

I turned to look at him; I found he was already looking at me. Our eyes met and unlike before neither of us turned away. We just stared into each other's eyes and when we did so it was like the entire world was shut out. Only us two left complete silence. I found myself leaning in and felt his hand on my thigh. The light touch of his hand sent shivers up my spine. My lips were so close to his now that I could feel his slight breathing on my cheek. I closed my eyes and suddenly the silence was broken, only for a split second then quiet again. I felt something on my head and found myself falling to the ground in slow motion. Searing pain then struck me like a train on a track and I saw Zayns expression change drastically. His first calm and mellow expression had changed to an expression of shock and anger. I hit the ground in a thud and the world was back in normal motion. I lay there for a while regaining myself. I heard shouting and the screaming of profanities. I rolled over to see what happened.

"You fucking faggot! You got me detention you queer piece of shit!" screamed Brad at me.

"Leave him alone you Neanderthal! I'm sure you deserved whatever you got!" Shouted Zayn in a furious voice.

"What did you say to me?" said Brad in an abrasive tone.

"I said. Leave, him, alone."

Zayn then walked slowly over to Brad with a menacing glare and shoved him square in the chest. Brad fell to the ground in a heavy heap.

"Ough!" Said Brad.

I was impressed Zayn had the muscle to move a boulder like Brad, not to mention shove him to the ground. Zayn walked over to me grinning at his handiwork, took both our bags in one arm and still had the strength to scoop me from the ground and carry me towards the nurse's office.

"Are you okay? Liam, can you hear me?" Zayn said weariful.

"I-I'm fine. Just another bump to the head, gosh I'm a klutz." I replied blushing.

The feel of his arms on mine was soothing. I looked at him as we walked his face, his lips, his eyes. All so beautiful. He looked down at me blushing and staring into his eyes and smiled slightly. He looked back us and let me down on the nurse's gurney, the nurse rushed in and scowled at me.

"Oh dear, another silly battle wound?" she said in a motherly tone.

"A guy called brad came up behind him and bashed him on the head with a rock!" he said worried.

"Oh lord. I better get some ice on that. Luckily it's not bleeding. I just hope his isn't bleeding internally."

"Is it serious!?" Zayn said getting more worried.

"I'm fine. Zayn, it's really no biggie. Were still going to that party."

"Oh no you will not be mister!" shrieked the nurse. "Only bed rest for tonight. Now keep this on his head, Zayn was it? And keep him awake."

"Okay thank you nurse." He gently put the ice pack on my throbbing head and pouted at me, showing the fullness of the lips I have yet to try.

"So, may I ask why that brute Brad came up to you and hit you with a rock?"

"Well. Today he spilled lambs brain on me and I got him detention. But it's a much longer story than that."


End file.
